


All Fun

by Talullah



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon says goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Post-Serenity timeline.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Simon slowly pushed the door ajar. He ran his fingers through the chipped blue paint, taking in the sign of the neglect, nothing unusual in this God-forsaken moon. The job here was completed, but Kaylee was busy repairing the catalyst connector. Mal and Zoe played cards in the dining room, River was furiously annotating the operating manual for 03-K64 Firefly transporter ships, and Inara was in her shuttle. Only Jayne and him were still out there in that dust ball.

Instead of going in, Simon looked back to the ship. A familiar warm feeling of pride and loss filled him. He had grown to love this errant life. The Feds seemed to have forgotten them for now, but he knew it was a matter of time before they remembered how talented and precious River was. They had stayed in the shelter of the ship and traveled far from the core planets, gathering enough money and food for a comfortable enough living with the heists. One day it would be over but for now he was happy that he could be a part of this crew, Mal's crew, when no man was left behind. And he could help these people from the outer planets too, truly needed. Yes, it had been all right: he belonged in Firefly. There was just one detail that had to be resolved.

He crossed the door. It led to a house whose ceiling had collapsed. Jayne sat on a broken piece of furniture, carving a wood piece.

"Heya, doc," he said without raising his eyes.

"Jayne," Simon greeted somberly.

"Time to go yet?"

"No, Kaylee is still working on the ship." Before he finished the sentence, he had already regretted it. A 'no, not yet' would have been enough. There was no need to remind Jayne of Kaylee.

"I... ah... er..." Simon's shoulders slumped, but he was determined to be correct with Jayne and spell things out. Well, as correct as he could be under the circumstances. He started again. "We never talked after..."

"After you started sleeping with Kaylee?" Jayne did not raise his eyes from his work.

"Well, umm, yeah." Simon was not sure if Jayne was making things easier for him or preparing an attack.

"Don't worry, doc, it was all fun."

Simon stood there shocked. All fun? He wasn't sure he had asked the words aloud, but Jayne answered the question nonetheless.

"Eh, you know I tried to sell you to the Alliance and all..."

Jayne would have never mentioned this voluntarily, Simon knew this much. He finally reacted.

"All fun?" he asked angrily, louder than he intended. "All fun?!"

"Well, yeah." Jayne shrugged, eyes still trained on the blasted piece of wood.

From afar, Serenity hummed, coughed and a sound of ready-to-fly-good-little-ship ensued. Jayne stood up and picked his bag.

"Time to go," he said, avoiding Simon's eyes.

He tried to reach the door but Simon stood in the way. Jayne finally met his eyes.

"What?" he asked dryly.

"That was not all fun."

"I didn't hear ya complain then." Jayne tried for a smile but neither the joke nor the grin came out right.

Simon finally understood. "Oh, I see, this is you doing your Mal impersonation. You want to be noble and let it go quietly so that I can be happy with Kaylee. Or is it you doing your macho thing? If it meant nothing then you can't be hurt and I don't have to apologize or speak of things."

He realized that he had stepped too close to Jayne during his little speech, close enough for kissing. A flash of a memory coursed through him but before he could step back, Jayne grabbed him and pushed him against the door in a fierce kiss.

"There, are you happy now?" he asked pulling back.

A mixed canine image ran to Simon's mind: he couldn't tell if Jayne resemble more an angry pit bull or a hurt spaniel puppy. He felt his lips twitching with guilt and pain. He wanted to tell Jayne that yeah, it had been great sex, probably the best in his life, but also that he could have fallen in love with him, that he saw more in Jayne than the roughed good looks and tough attitude. Jayne would die before admitting it, but he had a kind heart buried deep, deep inside and Simon had seen it and it had touched him.

The one thing he had learned with Kaylee is that sometimes words only get in the way. For the second time in his life, he took some courage in the matters of the heart. He pulled Jayne to him, gently, stretched up and kissed him one last time, gently, almost sweetly. Jayne resisted for a few instants, but Simon knew it was but a half-hearted attempt.

"Time to go, boys," Mal said through the radio.

They reluctantly parted.

"It was more than 'all fun'," Simon insisted in a murmur as they walked through the door.

Jayne turned back, his face for once unreadable. A sad smiled surfaced his lips and he nodded. The smile turned to a wider, boyish grin. "But it was great fun too, and you know it."

He winked, slapped Simon's back and ran to Serenity. Simon grinned too and took his dare, running behind. He knew things would be fine, now.

 

_Finis  
September 2006_

**Author's Note:**

> monday_smut challenge 1:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132238694@N03/38273639501/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
